Kai's Secret
by flowerbee1234
Summary: Kai finally reveals to his new family about his poor, old family, and the experiences of Jamaica being not so wonderful. He tells them things that were never mentioned in the game.


Kai held his baby daughter Claudia by the fire with his wife, Sarah, sitting beside him. The family was very young, with the married couple only being married two years ago. "Kai, can you tell me more about your old life?" wondered Sarah dreamily, sipping her hot cocoa. "I'd really love to hear."s

He shook as head as he heard this, not really wanting to talk about his poor life in Jamaica. Before he moved to Mineral Town to sell in his shop, his memories weren't the best. "I have never told anyone," he admitted, bouncing his thumbs nervously. "And do I have to start?"

With Claudia being eight months ago, hearing about her daddy's old life didn't interest her, but she still giggled and tried to hear. "We're your family," his kind wife said, clutching his hand. "Please just tell us about your life."

He took a deep breath. "Alright, alright," he moaned, ready to start. "Well, three years ago..."

Kai was in Jamaica with his five siblings and single mother, all crowded in a little hut. He was twenty four at the time, and wanted more than anything to start his own life. One day, Kai was at at sea catching oysters for a living when Kai's little brother, Joel, was on a little row boat, surfing through the rocky waves. "Joel, what are you doing?" wondered Kai, throwing a bunch of oysters in a bucket. "Are you trying to escape, or something?" Kai was laughing but after he saw Joel's face, he knew he was dead serious.6\

"I can't take it anymore, Kai," he replied sadly, ruffing his oar in the salty water. "I'm sailing to America to have a better life. Mom is sick, the girls are nuts; I just can't take it. Wish me to stay alive."

Kai hopped off his boat, and with the waves crashing down on him, he gave his closest in age brother a hug. "Please don't do this, Joel," he begged, patting his little brother's back. "What if we do it together? Besides, you can't leave mom. She needs all the help she can get."

Kai's sixteen year old brother shook himself off to take off water. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But it's for the better. If I can make it to Florida, I'll try to see you again. But there's no guarantee. Besides, mom didn't see me because she's in bed."

With which might be the last time he ever saw his brother, he gave him a sad hug, with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please be careful, man," Kai told him strongly, hoping for the best. Joel nodded slowly, and began to rock his boat with his oar down the scary, never ending ocean. Young Kai sailed his boat to shore, dumped out all the oysters, and without telling his boss, he went inside his little hut to find his four little sisters and one little brother running around. He took off his sandy flip flops, and opened his mom's door to see her lying in bed.

"Hi, sweetheart," she greeted, with a cough afterwards. "How much money did you make today?"

"Uh... maybe ten," he replied. He sat down on her bed beside her and smiled. "Mom, we need to talk. Joel went out there alone because he said he wanted to have a better life in America. I tried to stop him, but decided that if he..."

"Honey, I saw him," she explained slowly, patting his shoulder. "And I didn't try to stop him because I knew it would be better for him. And that's why I need to talk to you. I think it'll be better for you, too, if you go to America. Not on a row boat of course, but on a big ship with some neighbors. You could start a family, have a job, everything."

"But mom-"

"Kai, please listen to me. I WANT you to do this, and if you're with neighbors, you'll be safer in the sea. Your four other siblings are getting older, and now that I'm slowly getting stronger, I will watch them easier. Please?" she interrupted.  
"I can't leave you. I love you and the whole family."

"Then come back every three seasons except summer," she suggested, hugging him tightly. "I love you, too." And with a tear in her eye, his mother's proud son walked out of the hut with dreams, and dreams that turned out wonderful.

Kai eventually sailed with five neighbor boys all on a ship, and safely all ended up in a safe land. They all ended up in different places somehow, so he landed in a small place called Mineral Town. He opened up a shop called 'The Snack Shack' and made a good profit every summer.

As years went on, Kai regathered with his Jamaican family every year after summer. One summer in mineral town, Kai met a beautiful girl named Sarah, with long blond hair and beautiful eyes. The eventually got married and had a baby named Claudia. But being that Kai had a new family, that meant that he had to only see his family one month a year to spend as much time with them as possible. But sadly, he never saw his brother Joel again.

"I wonder where he is," said Sarah, kissing her husband's lips. "Thanks for sharing, lovey."

"Yeah," he spoke out. He looked outside their tiny window, over seeing the sight of the scariest thing ever created. The ocean.


End file.
